


Hipster Cicero's Hetalia Headcanon Oneshots

by Hipster_Cicero (King_Scar)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Scar/pseuds/Hipster_Cicero
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on little headcanons I've come up with throughout my time in the Hetalia fandom. Definitely not motivation for me to write A Thousand Days in Hell again. Noooo. Not at all.





	Hipster Cicero's Hetalia Headcanon Oneshots

Russia knew something was off when America went back to his place.

He'd agreed to spend Thanksgiving that year with America, just to see what it was like. With the way America often yammered to England about who he was betting would win the big Thanksgiving football games and how he was gonna eat turkey until he passed out, Russia expected the same this year. Apparently, that wasn't the case this year.

When Russia arrived at America's house, the young nation was waiting for him. America let Russia into his car, and the two drove off to God knew where.

" _Amerika_ , is everything alright?" Russia asked. 

"Yeah, dude, chill out," America replied with a shaky smile. Russia wasn't buying it.

Hours passed. America was driving farther and farther out into the middle of what looked like a swath of forest. Russia started to get confused, but not nervous. The Cold War was over, and he trusted America with whatever he was doing.

The young nation pulled up into an area of forest and stopped the car. Without a glance towards Russia, he stepped out of the car and walked into the middle of these strange woods. He stuck his hands into his jacket and started calling for someone. Curious, Russia got out of the car to listen.

"Listen, I know I haven't been out here in a while," America shouted, "but... I figured I oughta visit you. See how things are going."

 _Who is he talking to?_ Russia wondered. 

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he saw someone step out of the trees. America noticed the someone very quickly, and a big smile spread across his face. It was a woman, tall and almost skeletal in appearance, with very long, dark hair. She wore some sort of animal skin clothes and handcrafted jewelry. She was beautiful, but it was clear that her former loveliness had long since faded from her features.

Her identity clicked in Russia's head, despite having never seen her before.

"Mom!" America grinned. He opened his arms wide and gave the gaunt woman a hug. The woman - _Native America_ , Russia realized - returned the hug, her arms shaky yet strong.

"Thank you for coming back to me," Native America smiled as she pulled away from the hug. "Oh, you've grown so much, America! Look at you!" She ruffled her son's hair, and America's grin grew wider.

"I figured it was about time I talked to you again," he shrugged. "You know, since we haven't spoken in forever."

"You're a grown man, America," the woman said softly. "I know that you have responsibilities. You're a big nation now."

"Yeah, but..." America's voice trailed off. "You're my mom. I should be seeing you more often." He pauses, then blurts out, "Tell you what. I'm going out on a date later today. After that, I can come back and talk with you some more. Catch up with you, maybe visit one of the reserves."

"That would be lovely," Native America said. She kissed her son's forehead, and the younger nation didn't resist.

"I missed you, Mama," he admitted. 

"I missed you too," the woman said. "Thank you for seeing me again."

"Happy Thanksgiving," America whispered. " _Gvgeyu_."

" _Gvgeyu_ , my son," his mother smiled.

Russia felt his face flush as he watched America hug his mom once more. He stood there and smiled as America came back to the car, eventually getting back into the car with him. America gave Native America one last wave as he drove away. Native America stood there, watching as her son drove away, then vanished back into the trees.

Russia didn't mention the encounter as America drove back into civilization. He just smirked to himself and listened to America jamming to John Mellencamp on the radio.

________________________________

Gvgeyu - "I love you" in Cherokee


End file.
